Honesty
by GemmaHunter
Summary: is honesty always the best policy?


Josh Harter laughed and stiffled a yawn he was currently holding a party with his close in which they were all cramped up in the large spare room. One by one his friends began to fall asleep Josh slightly laughed to himself it was only 1.45 he noticed a car pulling up to the empty house next door that house had been empty forever Josh thought he carefully crept to the winow and saw a boy and girl entering the house great more married people he thought he wondered over back to his spot and fell asleep.

The next day after all of Josh's friends had gone Josh went upstairs for a shower he heard his mom shouting to say she was off next door josh chuckled he loved his mom dearly but she was nosey.

As she knocked on the door she was greeted by a young lady maybe Josh's age she flashed a smile and invited her in to the home "Im Mrs Harter I live right next door" she said "Hey Im Kelly and this is my brother Taylor" Kelly introduced themselves Taylor smiled "hey" Mrs Harter smiled "Well you need anything just ask and if you want I can ask my son Josh to come and help you" she offered "there is no need but thank you anyway" Kelly replied and showed Mrs Harter out as she walked away Mrs Harter thought that they were a really nice people.

A few hours later there was another knock on the door Kelly answered it was Josh he was stunned of how pretty she looked "Hey Im Josh mom said you might need a hand" he said he felt his face flush he never felt like that "Oh hey Im Kelly" she said opening the door and introduced Taylor and Josh who seemed to hit it off as friends. Josh helped Taylor with carrying heavy stuff and the three of them were soon done Josh sat next to Kelly and Taylor sat on the armchair "Dude moving sucks" Taylor thought out loud Kelly nodded in agreement Josh was secretly pleased that they had moved and were brother and sister "Hey if you want I could show you around" Josh offered mainly to Kelly "Really dude that be cool" Taylor said "no probs" Josh said he looked at Kelly who gave him a smile he smiled back "Come on lets go" Josh said standing up and Taylor and Kelly followed him

Over the months Taylor and Josh became the bestest of friends and Josh and Kelly became close and Josh felt himself really liking her more than a friend but was too scared and nervous to say anything for the fear of rejection. One night Josh arranged a lads night over at his house and although he wanted Kelly to be there she told him it was ok "well I have my phone if you need anything" Taylor told her as she practacally pushed them out the door "Jeez Kell anyone would think you dont want us here" Taylor joked "I dont have a evening planned with George Clooney and Christian Bale now they are waiting for me" Kelly joked as the guys left and laid on the sofa and began watching dvds.

The guys had all been drinking it was all of Josh's friends who all became friends with Taylor as well the night was in full swing "So Joshy when you telling Kelly you lurve her" a drunk Taylor asked Josh blushed "I dont I er not I dont know what you mean" he stuttered out all his friends laughed "dude you totally fancy her" Patrick told him "no ok a bit no I dont" Josh said blushing even more everyone knew he was lying but they soon changed topics of who was more fit Angelina Jolie or Jennifer Aniston.

When they all fell asleep Josh began to have a dream he sneaked out of his house and went to next door Kelly opened the door and let him in they sat on the sofa and watched something on the telly Josh put his hand on her knee he felt her getting closer to him as he turned to face her she whispered "I want you Josh Harter" and climbs on to his lap and they passionately kiss Josh bolts upright and heavy breathes "jeez" he whispers to himself and lays back down

A year had passed the group were all still close Josh was still having his dreams of him and Kelly but one day Josh heard the one thing that totally crushed him Kelly had a boyfriend Josh knew the guy he was a cocky arrogant prick who Josh hated he was the spoilt rich type and had no idea why Kelly would like him but he said he was happy for her although it tore him inside. As he got home he layed on his bed listening to the song that pretty much sumed up his feelings right now TOny RIch Project

_I wish I told her how I felt maybe she'd be here right now but, instead_

Instead I never told her I love her no I am in love with her now Kelly is with that asshole god why do i love her

_I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
These four walls are closin' more every day  
and I'm dying inside  
and nobody knows it but me  
like a clown I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
and I'm cryin' inside  
and nobody knows it but me_

I told Kelly I was happy for her but I hate the fact she is with him I want to say to her Im the one that loves her I want to be with her so much it hurts but I cant tell her that especially now god I feel so bitter so angry why did I have to be a coward

_Why didn't I say  
the things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is just a tumblin' down  
I can say it so clearly  
but you're nowhere around_

why didnt I tell Kelly that I love her from the moment we met I liked her now shes with him he wont treat her right his type never do Im so in love with Kell my perfect girl

_I carry your smile when I'm broken in two  
and I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm tremblin' inside and nobody knows it but me  
I lie awake it's a quarter past three  
I'm screamin' at night as if I thought  
you'd hear me  
Yeah my heart is callin' you  
and nobody knows it but me_

Ahh yes Kellys smile if ever i had a bad day her smile instantly made me feel better I miss her so much she probably is going to be spending time with him I need her so much

A few weeks later Josh asked Kelly to the cinema purely as friends he wished it was a date but knew Kelly was with him Josh couldnt bear hearing his name. As he nervously knocked on the door Kelly answered she had a vest top on and jeans "hey J you ok" she asked with the smile "Hey you ready" he asked wondering why he was so nervous it was just Kelly the girl he longed for she opened the door to let him in she put her flat shoes on and grabbed her bag and locked the door and both got into Josh's car. Kelly noticed how quiet Josh was but let him concentrate on his driving. As they got to the cinema Josh paid for them although Kelly did try and give him some money but he refused they sat and watched Beowulf. At some point of the film Josh had his usual dream that they were driving home and he stopped the car in the forest which was their secret place and got in to the back they were just talking then Kelly pushes him down on to the seat and gets on top "I want you Josh Harter" Josh quickly snapped into reality when Kelly put her hand on his arm "you ok J" she whispered he nodded and smiled and they both watched the film on the way home Kelly asked Josh if he wanted to talk to Josh went to their secret place they both got in the backseat "So Josh whats going on you have been funny with me have I upset you" Kelly asked Josh sighed 'fuck now she thinks its her fault but I cant tell her truth' "Im ok just going through stuff at the moment didnt mean to take it out on you" Josh said giving her a smile "you know you can talk to me" kelly offered "i know Kell its ok it will sort itself out so what going on with you" Josh replied Kelly looked down "I dont wanna be with Michael any more" She whispered to him 'shes what oh god dont mess up Harter' he warned himself "Why Kelly thought it was going well" he said but was so happy she smiled "I dont think its fair to be with him when I like someone else" she confided in Josh frowned "Oh I see your point" he replied putting his hand on her knee. Kelly looked up at him and smiled she got closer to him Josh felt nervous "Kelly" he whispered "Yeah" she replied in a whisper "I like you" he said in a whisper and quickly Kelly smiled "Good cos I like you" she leaned closer to him and they kissed. As they pulled away he was smiling he felt so happy he at last now had Kelly and he was never gonna let her go.

As the weeks past Kelly and Josh got closer they had such strong feelings for one another


End file.
